Letters, Signed A Friend
by Silvy-chan
Summary: Sojiro's become bored with his current lifestyle and has picked up writing as a hobby. That bores him too until he starts sending his letters, but when his new hobby surfaces unwelcome and surprising emotions, will he follow his head, or his heart?
1. Chapter 1

The strong live, the weak die. That's what Sama taught me, and it's proven true to this day. I am strong. I am strong! I have been ever since they pushed me over the edge. I believe in Sama's words so strongly. So why now am I starting to doubt him?

I've started writing letters. I've needed a new hobby anyway. One can only get so much entertainment out of killing the weak. It becomes boring after a while, it really does. Writing letters like this one are tiresome though, writing to no one.

"Sojiro-kun, you've been so quiet lately, what's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing of concern Shishio-sama."

"Whatever it may be, don't let it distract you!"

"I am not so careless as you to let something like this get to me Yume-san."

"Why you little-" I had made her angry. She would never make it as a swordsman with the way she lets her emotions get to her. She grabbed the front of my hakama and pulled me toward her. I believe it was to gain my full attention. "Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again-"

"Yume-san, you're only proving my point." I smiled at her like usual but strangely, it only angered her more. Shishio-sama was amused at this display. Whether he was laughing at Yume-san or myself, it did not matter.

"Come now Yume, let the boy alone. He does have a point, and he knows his priorities. Nothing will change that."

"Of course Shishio-sama."

Shishio-sama is very understanding, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. I would still be with those people I once called my family. The feeling wasn't mutual... It would be nice to have someone to send these letters to. I've been wondering if Shinomori-san would humor me and read these letters. Wouldn't it be fun if Haijime-san would agree? Maybe even the Hitokiri himself! I shouldn't let my imagination take me away like that... but what's the hurt in trying?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenshin-san! Kenshin-san! Where are you!?"

"Kaoru-dono, this one is almost done with the laundry."

"Ken-san, there's a letter here for you." Kenshin became serious as he opened the letter.

Dear Battosai,

With all the recent news of Shishio-sama's advance, I'm sure you know who I am by now. I hear you've changed from your old ways as Hitokiri. You'll have to tell me what you prefer me to call you. You're probably very confused at the moment to the purpose of this letter. My introduction does not sound very friendly at all does it? I'll tell you now. My work is starting to bore me. It used to be fun, now it's just a job. I picked up writing as a hobby. Hard to believe? I'm sure Shishio-sama wouldn't believe it either. Writing gets boring if no one reads it, so I decided to write to you in the hopes of your agree-al to read and possibly respond. Don't you think it would be fun?

Signed, Sojiro Seta

Many expressions crossed Kenshin's face while reading the letter; some of them causing Kaoru to worry.

"K-Kenshin-san... wh-what is it?"

"Oro? It's from Sojiro Seta."

"Wh-what does he want?"

"... A pen pal."

"What? You, he can't be serious!"

"I believe he is serious Kaoru-dono."

"You're not really going to-"

"I think it'd be good to-" It was obvious that Kaoru didn't agree, it became even more obvious when she hit him over the head with his wash bucket. "Ororoooooooo..."

Dear Seta-san,

You had me worried with your letter at first. Please try to refrain from things like that in the future. I have no problem with the idea of sending letters, and I agree it would be good for both of us. As for what to call me, Kenshin will do. It's more difficult than I thought it would be to write a letter. Will these letters be strictly recreational, or will "important issues" be discussed?

How do you sign these things?

Kenshin

Dear Kenshin-san,

I am so very happy to have received your letter. I apologize for scaring you last time, as for your question, I wrote my letter intending it to be used for recreational purposes however these "important issues" you speak of may appear every once in a while. As for conversation we could talk about current events, weapons, fighting styles, food, or what's going on in our lives. I finally got a bike, it's more difficult than it looks. Hahaha. I will conquer it yet! Aside from that nothing much is going on here. Oh! And give your friends my good wishes. We will meet eventually won't we?

Signed, Sojiro Seta

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

It will be a long trip to Kyoto. But you'll all be with me in spirit, won't you? Hyottoko, Beshimi, Shikijo, Hannya. I will avenge you all.

"Coooo, coooo."

"Hm?" A back bird landed softly on the gravestones of my friends, paper tied in a ribbon grasped in its talons. Since when are ravens used for messenger birds?

"Coooo, coooo." It looked me over once before taking off again leaving the letter, I could still see it circling above the treetops.

"Since when do ravens sound like pigeons?"

Dear Shinomori-san,

Come to Kyoto! Hahaha, how many times have you heard that? Don't worry, that's not what this letter is for. (Although you really should come.) No, this letter is for recreational use only. You really need to lighten up. And what better way than opening up to me? Not really inviting huh? It'll be fun and besides, Kenshin-san has agreed. We could all be pen pals! Hahaha, there I go again with my overactive imagination. I really shouldn't get my hopes up like this. Hahaha bad habit I guess. Well, whatever you answer, send a response with Berry. (Isn't it a cute name? I thought it up myself, and she seems to enjoy it. Black Berry, black bird... get it?)

Signed, Sojiro Seta.

What an interesting boy he is. So many words with so little to say. I will say, with will make my trip to Kyoto much more enjoyable.

Seta-san,

You never cease to amaze me. I will accept your offer in exchange for worthwhile updates on the Battosai. I trust that you won't waist my time.

Aoshi Shinomori

I sent... Berry... off with my response. That boy is something else. Kyoto's a long ways off on foot, better get started while there's still sunlight left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm trying to be as cannon as possible here, but really, who remembers how Shishio and Yume first met? And I was too lazy to watch the episode over again. So I pretty much made this part up but hello, isn't that the point of fan fiction? Please review!

Rurouni Kenshin belongs to its creator! I own nothing and will not use this for profit.

Chapter 4

I don't remember the last time I was this happy… Actually, I don't think I've ever been this happy. Both Kenshin-san and Shinomori-san have responded to my letters positively. It's strange though. Writing to Kenshin-san is so formal. It's fun, but it feels like he's trying really hard not to offend me or something. Come to think of it, I've been doing the same thing.

Then there's Shinomori-san. I can be so open with him. I thought about asking Yume-san about it, but if Shishio-sama found out he might make me stop writing.

I won't let this get in the way of my work. That would be irresponsible. I swear I will be unwaveringly loyal to Shishio-sama so long as this smile is plastered on my face.

"Sojiro-kun, where have you disappeared to this time?"

"Oh! Yume-san, how are you this fine day?"

"Don't you try and sweet talk your way out of this one."

"Hm? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you forgot it was your turn to deal with Hoji, you were no where to be found!"

"Yume-san, how did you know you loved Shishio-sama?"

"Wha-what? S-Sojiro-kun, why would you ask me something like that?"

"Well, I've never felt love myself and I'm curious… is that wrong?"

"No, well, that's not what I mean. I was more wondering why the sudden interest? But I guess I could tell you what it's like.

When I first met Shishio it was a complete accident. I had been sick in bed for a week and I couldn't take it anymore, so I snuck out. Shishio was nearby taking revenge on one of the officials that burned him and instead of running away from the screaming, I ran towards it. I got there just in time to watch the final blow and that's when I felt it. A wave of warmth washed over me as my heart sped up from the excitement, and when he turned to look at me, a spark ignited somewhere inside me."

"A spark… like fire?"

"No, it's more complicated than that. Love is difficult to explain. You see love is a feeling of comfort but more so. It's also excitement, curiosity, but at the same time a bit timid. Afraid maybe, careful not to hurt them or yourself. I don't know, does that help at all? Why do you want to know, you think you've found yourself some special girl?"

"Aa…" I blushed at the thought of a lover. Or maybe it was the thought of Shinomori-san or Kenshin-san as potential lovers that colored my face red. Either way, I couldn't let Yume-san get the wrong idea. "That's not exactly it Yume-san."

"No? Then why are you blushing so madly?"

"Well… it's not really about a girl…"

"Not a-… Sojiro-kun?" The heat I felt intensified as I assume the color of my face mirrored.

"Thank you for your time Yume-san, but there's something I must go take care of."

"… Wait! What about Hoji?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to apologize in advance for taking so long to update. Ideas have been coming slower to me than usual this summer also I lost the paper copy of my fiction up until last week. (I ended up reorganizing the furniture in my room to find it.) I'd like to thank everyone who has read and kept up with me/this for all this time… SORRY!

Once again, I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else!

Chapter 5

Dear Seta-san,

I'm glad to hear you are still well. Things here are quiet, Ayame and Suzume have found a new favorite game to play called 'hide uncle Ken's pencils'.

Kenshin sat staring at the mostly blank piece of parchment in front of him. He enjoyed writing to Sojiro, he really did, but lately it was getting harder to write. The words just wouldn't come to him.

"Kenshin-san! Where are you? It's almost time for dinner."

"Kaoru-dono, this one is just finishing up with something."

"Don't tell me you're still writing those letters."

"Well actually-"

"Why do you keep this up? It's obviously a trap."

"That's just it, I don't think this is a trap. I don't think there's anything behind it at all."

"Did you keep the letters he's sent you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I see them?"

"I don't see why not…"

Kaoru flipped through the handful of letters Kenshin had received from Sojiro. She was on the last one when Yahiko walked in with the mail.

"Hey ugly, there's this test thing here that's really interesting. It's real accurate too. It tells you your personality type, and it's got yours in here Kaoru, listen: Others see you as highly volatile, a rather impulsive personality-"

Yahiko threw the pamphlet at Kaoru and ran; the look Kaoru gave him told him death was in the near future. She forgot all about Kenshin and the letters when she ran after Yahiko. Kenshin smiled when he picked up the pamphlet.

"Seta-san would find this enjoyable, I think."

I have enclosed with my letter a test I think you would enjoy. We just got it in the mail and it seems accurate. Have fun with it; I look forward to hearing of you soon.

Himura Kenshin

A/N: I didn't realize how short these chapters were until I took this break from them… huh. Chapter 7 will have Sojiro taking the quiz with results. (it might make the chapter longer too… who knows?) Well, I do enjoy writing Sojiro so look for another one when I've finished this. Please review! It gives me a reason to get this out faster (and I promise I won't lose it again… heh heh… oops…)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: More Aoshi… I love writing for him, cute little chapter we have here… and remember nothing belongs to me! And will never be used for any sort of profit. Please review!

Chapter 6

Seta-san,

Sounds like everything is going well on your end and I appreciate the new news of Battosai. You are, however, starting to worry me with the changed demeanor of your responses. You no longer sound like yourself… I will be looking for you in Kyoto. Wait for me.

Aoshi Shinomori

Dear Shinomori-san,

I'm overjoyed that you decided to come to Kyoto! I will definitely wait for you, I assume you'd like to stay away from the Aoiya. As for my demeanor, I don't really know what you're talking about. You have no need to worry about me. (I am honored though.) See you in Kyoto!

Signed, Sojiro Seta

Seta-san,

I can tell you're lying to me. You may not care of this change, but I do. The letters you send me usually average 120 words. The last couple have only been 50 words or so. Something is obviously wrong. You have no obligation to tell me, but I assume that was the original point of these letters, am I correct?

Aoshi Shinomori

Dear Shinomori-san,

Boy are you perceptive. Do you really count my words? Well if you think something is up, then I can't really hide it from you can I? Something has been bothering me lately but it's really no big deal and I wouldn't want to waste your time. It's kind of silly anyway… ummm… I guess I'm just really busy lately. (Otherwise this letter would be much longer I promise!) I really can't wait to see you in Kyoto!

Signed, Sojiro Seta

"Coooo, coooo" I pet Berry as I read Sojiro's letter. I know there's more to it than him just being busy, what I don't know is why I care. Ever since I failed to protect the lives of my friends, I cut myself off from other people to keep it from happening again. But this boy… somehow found his way deep into the empty abyss inside my soul. And I can't stop thinking about him no matter how hard I try.

"COOOO, COOOO" I had been petting Berry too hard, loose feathers in my hand… well, maybe not loose feathers. At least they didn't use to be. I mumbled an apology to her and silently debated what these feelings were for this boy.

At first I thought about Misao. I cared for her and protected her like family, like a sister. But that's not the same feeling. Then I thought about Nenji, Okashira-san. I only have extreme respect for him and look to him as a mentor and as I respect Sojiro, it is also not the same feeling. And it's definitely nothing like my feeling of rivalry toward Himura.

Berry hopped up to my shoulder and started to rub her head against my cheek. Only one thing crossed my mind at this point, a feeling I've never really felt before.

"Could this be… love?"

A/N: Aww lookit, Aoshi is getting it! Please review for me please? I'll love you forever if you do I promise! Also I'll update! (That's the bonus right?) Oh well, I hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm still wondering what I'll do with Kenshin eventually but until then, the options are always open… hey… what about Sano? That would be interesting if he found Sojiro's letters… (Apparently he doesn't know at the moment.)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Monthly update! I'm trying to be really good with this so yeah, expect next chapter around thanksgiving! My chapters are a little off, so if you remember it… disregard chapter 5 end A/N kay? Love you all!

Once again, I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else!

Chapter 7

Kenshin sent me a personality test… let's see if it's accurate! This'll be fun!

1. When do you feel your best?

~ During the afternoon and early evening

2. You usually walk…

~ Less fast head up, looking the world in the face

3. When talking to people you…

~ Stand with your arms folded

4. When relaxing, you sit with…

~ Your legs crossed

5. When something really amuses you, you react with…

~ A big appreciative laugh

6. When you go to a party or social gathering you…

~ Make a quiet entrance, looking around for someone you know

7. You're working very hard, concentrating hard, and you're interrupted. Do you…

~ C, either welcome the break or feel irritated

8. Which of the following colors do you like most?

~ Yellow or light blue

9. When you're in bed at night, in those last few moments before going to sleep, you lie…

~ Stretched out on your back

10. You often dream that you are…

~Fighting or struggling

"Just add up my points and… 49…"

Others see you as fresh, lively, charming, amusing, practical, and always interesting; someone who's constantly in the center of attention, but sufficiently well-balanced not to let it go to their head. They also see you as kind, considerate, and understanding; someone who will always cheer them up and help them out.

Wow… that is pretty accurate. Is it really that easy to describe someone? Or is someone like me easy to see through? If so… is that what Kenshin and Aoshi think of me or do they see something else entirely?

"How do they see me?"

"Is something troubling you? You'd better take care of it soon."

"Hm? Hoji-san, it's nothing really." I smiled like usual and it threw him off. It always does and it's kind of fun.

"W-well good! We can't have anything get in the way of Shishio's plans. You should know that better than any of us."

"Of course I do," I continued to smile, "I didn't realize you cared so much about me Hoji-san."

"I-I-I-I don't! That's not- Well I- You seemed distracted and that's no good!"

"Of course not Hoji-san, but… You seem unnerved. Do you want to talk about it?" I'm not sure if this smile made him consider it, or push him away.

"Well, I am worried about Usui. He's been trying even harder than usual to take out Shishio."

"Usui-san could never even lay a finger on Shishio-sama, have more faith Hoji-san. You'd be the one I'd worry about."

"What? Why? Should I be worried?"

"That's not exactly what I meant. Jus be careful what you say around him. Isn't that right Usui-san?" I smiled up at the ceiling; Usui had followed Hoji here without him knowing.

"You still surprise me little boy, Shishio has taught you well."

"Thank you Usui-san, if it's any consolation you still surprise me sometimes."

"Why is that hard to believe?" Usui came down and was wary of my smile. "You should listen to the boy Hoji, you can't trust me." He laughed subtly. "Always be on your guard." We watched as Usui just disappeared.

"I don't see why Shishio keeps him around."

"He's useful to us for the moment. Don't worry Hoji, he won't be around long."

"Shishio!"

"Oh! Shishio-sama."

"Sojiro, I would like to speak with you."

"Yes Shishio-sama!"

A/N: Uh-oh! Sojiro might get in trouble! Too bad we won't find out for a few more chapters…. The quiz is a real thing I got in my health class, I didn't make any of it up. I'm trying to update every month, so expect the next chapter around thanksgiving. I love all who reads! I really do! Spread the love, tell your friends about my story, tell your family, tell that strange hobo on the street corner by the supermarket! Just don't forget the most important… REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Holy Crap does time fly! I can't believe it's January already! So much for updating every month… I want to apologize I only remembered that it's been so long cuz I had some fav story alerts in my inbox! Updating isn't my priority anymore, my classes in school just got super hard and competitive speech has started up along with my church's musical so I'm super busy! AP Bio, Pre-Calculus, AP World history, Speech, Spanish 3… It's a full schedule but do not despair! I only have 4 classes total next quarter… HURRAH! Now without further ado…. Chapter 8! Enjoy!

Once again, I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else!

Chapter 8

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaanoooooooo! HELP! Ugly's gonna get me!"

"Who's fault is that squirt?" I stepped to the side and Yahiko slammed into a support column outside the dojo.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Like I was gonna let you run into me?"

"YAHIKO! Get back here!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyday… This is what I have to look forward to everyday. The squirt and the little miss are always at each other, fighting for some reason or another. I wouldn't normally waste my time with people like them if it weren't for Kenshin. Actually, if it weren't for Kenshin, I'd still be Zanza, fighter-for-hire. Thinking it over, there are a lot of "if it weren't for Kenshin" moments.

"Hey Kenshin, you cooking tonight?"

"I'm afraid this one is busy today Sano."

"Kaoru's cooking?"

"Kaoru-dono's cooking isn't all that bad, and no one said you have to eat here."

"…Yeah but… I'm broke remember?" Kenshin chuckled as he smiled.

"Of course, how could I forget? You could help you know."

"Help with what?"

"My chores, then I could make dinner."

"Yeah, well, um, about that… I don't really know-"

"Of course not Sano." Kenshin's smile could turn any insult into a simple statement (unless of course it was about Kaoru…).

Kenshin turned to leave and I couldn't help but stare at the way he sauntered. There is no way he could do that on purpose. Kenshin is one of those cute effeminate boys that could turn anyone bi (at the very least).

But I don't like him that way! … at least… I don't think so… "Do I like Kenshin?"

"Hohoho, how interesting. The idiot has feelings for Sir Ken."

I jumped when I heard Megumi behind me… That's what I get for talking to myself out loud.

"What? No! That's not- What I mean to say is-"

"That you like him?"

"…"

As much as I wanted to deny it and tell her off (again) I just couldn't lie about something like this.

"Well?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone or the only person you'll be taking care of is yourself."

"Was that a threat I heard? With the leverage I have you should try to be a little nicer to me."

"What leverage?"

"Oh, just the reason Sir Ken has been distant and seem troubled lately…"

"What! Tell me what is it?"

"I don't think you deserve to know this…"

"Tell me you evil fox-lady!"

"Name calling? Now I really don't think so."

"What do you want?"

I knew I was doomed as soon as these words left my mouth.

"Oh, nothing much… just for you to run my errands whenever I need it."

"Fine! Just tell me!"

"He's been writing letters."

"…and?"

"That's all… If you want to know more you can always ask him, or find the letters for yourself."

She walked away laughing bitterly at me. I was pretty much screwed… Letters? What am I supposed to do with that? How can letters close Kenshin off to people? … to me? Who is he writing to anyway?

"Hey Sano! Wanna come drinking?"

"Sano-san can you help me with this?"

"SAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

"Make yourself useful and sweep the porch Sano."

"Oh Sanosuke, I need you to pick some things up for me."

I've got to find those letters!

End of Chapter 8

A/N: To clarify who's talking the end. 1. One of Sano's friends; 2. Kenshin; 3. Yahiko (could you tell?); 4. Kaoru; 5. Megumi… poor Sano. Everybody wants him to do something… I need to do something too… but I forget what that is… not good… oh yeah HOMEWORK! So I apologize once again and I will try and update whenever I can… It's just a busy time for me.. Sorry it took so long. Please Review, not only does it make me feel good about the story but it reminds me to write! (I get email alerts you know.) And thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited my story. Love you all!


End file.
